


Can't Believe We're Here.

by Austex101



Category: Younger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austex101/pseuds/Austex101
Summary: Set during the scene between Charles and Liza when he yells at her 4x06 (the whole "Why are your dating a 40 something publisher that isn't me?!" Thing.Basically what I think should happen. Don't know what POV I'm going for I might to 3rd person  then do some chapters from their POVS.Going to make this a full on series so yeah enjoy reading my crappy work.





	1. Chapter #1

**Author's Note:**

> Help I've started writing again. I really loved this scene so I wanted to write some fanfiction on it.

"- And I don't know why you're dating a 40 something year old publisher who isn't me?!" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself. But it needed to be said. All the pent up anger and jealousy from the night he saw Liza and Jay have dinner together finally got let out. He had tried many things to get rid of it but nothing had helped. No amount of running or violently attacking punching bags could get him to forget.

Most nights he would find himself thinking about her. Usually those nights ended with a wet bed spread and a cold shower to follow. Day after day, night after night his thoughts were about her. He had never felt this way about anyone, not even Pauline. He knew this relationship couldn't happen. She's a 27 year old and he's 43 and to add to that, she is an assistant, HR would fire him before he could say ' _Ernest Hemingway.'_

Lizas' face was nothing but surprised. All this time Charles wanted to be with her, he felt the same. That's why she was with Jay, to get over the man that she had been attracted to since day one. She always knew he felt the same, who wouldn't? The secret glances between one another, the smiles Charles gave only to Liza and what about the flirty remarks they give each other daily. Even with this information that she already knew about, it was still a shock.

Everything will change between them. What if they end up together? Liza would have to tell Charles about her secret and he would hate her for keeping it from him. She couldn't bare being hated by Charles. It would hurt to much to come to work and have the fear that he would hate her a little more each day.

Their eye contact was maintained as Diana and some of the workers of Empirical came into his office and sang Happy Birthday to Charles, oblivious to the words that were shouted between Charles and Liza. Dianas voice was obviously the loudest of them all, she was trying to impress Charles. Diana did all this for Charles, well no, Liza did but he didn't need to know that, especially not now.

All through the song Liza and Charles continued to stare each other down. His harsh blue eyes against her surprised brown ones. As the song came to an end and Diana singing the best ending note she could muster, they still stared.

"Come on Charles blow it out" Diana gestured to the candle that was on the cupcake. "Or I will" she finished.

Charles bowed his head down until he was level with the small flame all the while still staring at Liza. As he blew out the candle and the applause of their coworkers started he didn't stop staring and neither did Liza. 

As the hype of Charles' birthday celebration died down, people started leaving one after the other until there were only two people left. Charles and Liza. 

The door was shut and it was quiet, too quiet. Nothing was said, Liza was still shocked and Charles was still looking her dead in the eye. She couldn't handle being started at like that, the pain it was causing her, she was going to tell him about her age, her real age.

But she stopped before she could open her mouth, saying anything now would fuck it all up. Another time.

Liza broke first. She blinked away the tears and turned away from Charles to face her right and strode over to the arm chairs. She sat down and looked down at her hands that were now in her lap. She heard the all familiar clink of the glass lid that came off of the whiskey bottle. 

"Do you want a drink?" Charles asked, he had already poured himself a full glass. He waited for her reply.

"Uh yes please, make sure it's full as well." She waited patiently for her drink. Her fingers in a tangled mess and sticking together from the sweat.

Charles came back and sat down next to Liza and handed her her drink. Their fingers touched, they both looked down at their hands and then up to look at each other. Elecricty passed through them but they were both too upset to acknowledge it.

Liza slowly pulled her hand back along with her drink and took a small sip, the whiskey burning her throat. The only time she ever drinks whiskey is with Charles. 

"I don't regret what I said." Charles said softly. 

"And I regret going on that date with Jay." Liza muttered. The silence was killing them, usually the conversations flowed easy between them. Now it was difficult, they were walking on eggshells.

"Really? Do you really regret going out with him? You have no trouble going on a date with Jay but with me you find it incredibly easy to blow me off." Charles raised is voice and Liza winced at his tone, she didn't mean to hurt him, they were both hurt but they were over it, weren't they?

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I just couldn't make it, I really did want to meet you, to go on that date, to be with you, to start a whole new relationship with you but I have a thing going on in my life and I don't want you to get caught up in it because I care about you too much to let that happen to you." Liza downed the rest of her drink, her throat burning. She stood up and left her cup on his desk. She moved over towards the door, her hand resting on the handle.

"I will tell you when I'm ready." She spoke softly. "I promise." She added before she left the room. All the tension left her as she closed the door. Her back leaned against the door and a deep breath left her. Her eyes closed for a second and she let the tears fall this time. This time she accepted her weakness. She slowly fell to the ground, her back against the door and her knees tucked under her chin. She sobbed quietly, she was glad it was a secluded hallway, nobody needed to know she was crying over her boss, that wouldn't understand. She stayed like that until she heard Diana scream her name. 

 

* * *

 

Charles' thoughts were out of control. He decided to finish his drink and pour himself another. He shouldn't be drinking while he's working but what Liza told him got to his head. He thought she trusted him, cared for him at least but maybe that was a lie. She obviously didn't trust him enough to tell him her secret. 

Charles contemplated going home for the rest of the day. He knows he shouldn't but what Liza said, what  _he_ said, it made it too hard to concentrate. His thoughts always went back to the night he saw Jay and Liza on that date. He knew he was jealous of Jay, even though he new she wasn't really dating him it still hurt like hell. Anyone would be jealous if they had the opportunity to be with Liza and then some  _rat_ got to be with her. Just the thought of Jay being with Liza made him throw the glass he was holding into the wall. He threw another glass, the one she drank from.

Whiskey was now all over the walls and glass was on the floor. He yelled as he punched the his desk. People 10 floors down could probably hear the commotion coming from his office. Anybody in their right mind wouldn't dare walk in. Nobody in the office had seen him this angry, they would probably see him as an unfit leader if they could see him.

He didn't stop punching, the thoughts of Liza with someone else fueled his anger, making him punch harder. The desk started to crack but he still didn't stop.  His knuckles bled from punching the desk repeatedly, Pauline didn't make him this angry even after she left. The only time he remembers being this angry was when his father died. 

He finally stopped punching when he was out of breath. His palms lay flat on the desk, blood was oozing out of his knuckles. As soon as he caught his breath he called George. He was a good friend, they talked when Charles worked late and no body was around. Charles would help George when he was cleaning when he had finished all his work for the night. They would talk until George had to clean another floor but they usually talked a bit after. He needed a good friend right now. 

George would be up tonight to clean the mess Charles made. Getting dried blood off of anything is a pain so Charles wiped his desk of with some tissues and he would leave the rest for George. 

He packed his briefcase so he could work from home for the next few days. Taking a few manuscripts with him so he could immediately publish them when he got back. He left the his office making sure to leave it unlocked for George. He knew people would peek into his office after he left, he couldn't care less at this point he just wanted to see his two little girls and drink, in that order.

"Diana!" He yelled.

She immediately came running out of her office with Liza on her tail. "Yes?" She asked.

"You're the boss for the next few days, I'm taking some personal days with my girls, keep this place from going bankrupt." He saw Liza glance down at his hands that he didn't bother to cover. The broken look on her face made him look down at his hands to see the damage. His knuckles were purple and they were still bleeding he will probably have to see a doctor but not right now.

"Ok Charles, are you ok?" Diana took hold of one of his hands and he snatched it back away from her, she stumbled back at that.

"I'm perfectly fine Diana." He said coldly.

He took on last look at Liza before leaving, his eyes were cold and they held no emotion. He wasn't going to help fix their relationship until she told him her secret. It may seem petty but Charles is hurt and he's been cut deep by the one person he thought he loved.


	2. Chapter #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Charles' breakdown. Liza deals with it and works out how to mend their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 hope you enjoy. The last chapter was a tough one to write. Charles being that angry, I don't even know how I got there.

Liza heard all the screams of pain that were coming from Charles' office. It was painful hearing them, knowing that he was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it, it made her stomach flip. She needed to tell him soon, when he comes back would be the ideal time but it was too long to wait. In the near future was the best that she could do at this point.

Liza occupied herself with work for the majority of the evening. Doing what Diana says and helping Kelsey with Millennial. It was hard to concentrate with her tasks, as she found her self looking down the hallway to Charles' office. She knew she wasn't allowed in there, but the curious part of her was winning. Liza kept getting up, walking to the start of the hallway then turning back around and going back to work. Typing vigorously was the only way to calm her mind right now. The only way she would keep her mind of think of the worst. 

Lizas will to work progressively got dimmer by the hour. Her mind kept flashing back to Charles' knuckles, the bright red blood that was seeping out of each joint. Usually knuckles don't bleed that hard, they turn a shade of red and then the pain sets in but his knuckles were swollen, purple and pissing out blood. Liza wouldn't be surprised if he broke his hand with how bad it looked.

She kept thinking about him, how much pain he would be in right now. Liza decided enough was enough and got out of her chair. She wasn't going to turn around this time, she was going to go into his office and see the damage. She felt her coworkers eyes on her, burning a hole through her. She struggled to get to his office door, anxiety kicking in. She knew she would find something bad.

Liza was finally at his door, her hand was on the handle and she slowly pulled down and pushed the door open. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she gasped.

There was glass all over the floor, and the room smelt of whisky. The wall and carpet now had a brown splash stain on them. Liza looked over at the desk and saw the start of a very large crack through the middle of it. Her fingers ran across the desk, she could feel his pain through it. The anger, the jealousy every single one of Charles' emotions were coming through. It felt and looked like a war zone in his office. The organized mess that was his office was now a regular mess.

Liza pulled away her hand away from his desk and looked at her fingers, there was a streak of blood on them. Under the desk was a white carpet that now had spots of blood on it. Liza fell to her knees and the tears fell with her.

Her lie had hurt him today, the last person she would want to be affected by her secret. Kelsey was right, the lie will hurt the people she loves around her. She didn't believe Kelsey at first, she never planned for Charles to get hurt, Liza hasn't even told him and it's already caused him to suffer. She was going to tell him today, it didn't matter the he hated her right now she was going to tell him.

She might have to quit Empericalic if she tells him. She would lose Charles. The one man she had ever truly trusted, cared for with all her heart and loved longer then she could remember. It felt good to finally admit her feelings but it also hurt her, she would have to let him go there wasn't any other way. He would never trust her again, she had betrayed him.

She rose from the ground as the last tears fell. With red puffy eyes and tear stained face Liza left his office. As she walked by desks, the occupants looked up at her, curious looks in there eyes as they wonder why Liza was crying. Rumours would start soon but Liza didn't care at this point her only focus was Charles.

The short trek to Diana's was done in no time.

"I'm leaving for the rest of the day." Liza said as she burst through the doors of Diana's office.

"And what makes you think I will just let you go hmm? You are just an incompetent assistant." Diana grinned at her remark usually she would win but luck wasn't on her side today. 

"I feel like I should take the rest of the day off because I work harder than any other assistant you've ever had. And I know how to help Charles and we all know you want him back as soon as possible." Liza grinned back. She wasn't ever this sly, but weirdly it felt good.

She left before Diana could protest. Her hands were already on her bag and other pieces of paper. Liza left rather quickly, she didn't have a car and she didn't feel like taking the subway to Manhattan. She needed to think about what she was going to say. Go through all the possible out comes and everything that could go wrong. 

She decided to make a quick stop at a glass shop to pick up two new cups for Charles, the ones she chose looked almost identical, the only difference was they weren't smashed against a wall.

She knew the girls would be at school and would be there for the next few hours, so that gave Charles and Liza plenty of time to talk. 

She knew Charles would think of her differently when she tells him she is a 41 year old and not a 27 year old. Charles would be the last person that would be hurt by her lie. She made a point to tell everyone she cares about after she tells him.

She could only hope for the best.

* * *

 

When Charles arrived home he changed out of his three piece suit and into some gym clothes. He grabbed a water bottle and filled it with water. He had purchased more gym attire ever since he started boxing. Trying to get over Liza was quite expensive. 

He left his house with the door locked and started running to the local boxing arena, where he trains. The run was about half an hour if he wasn't going to take breaks and he won't. He needs to forget about her for as long as possible. But he always goes back to thinking of her, even when he's angry with her, it's an impulse. He wants to forget but, he also needs her on his mind. He knows this way of life isn't healthy but he can't stop. Liza is an addiction. Every moment he's with her fuels that addiction, makeing it harder and harder to let her go. 

20 minutes into his run, sweat was trickling down his face. His legs burned and his lungs hurt much worse. Many days he had done this, ran till it hurt then hit punching bags until his knuckles were on the brink of bleeding. The days after his training were always the worst, his aged body couldn't handle going to the gym every day so he was left with his own thoughts. The thoughts of Liza with someone else. Liza being with Josh hurt him but not as much as Jay. Yes Josh was the perfect age for her but if she chose to date any older man it should have been Charles. He cared for her so deeply, and he loves her so much more then Jay ever could.

He arrived at the boxing arena puffed and tired but he had to push through, to get all his anger out. Most of it had gone into his desk but he had so much more left. His hands still hurt but he would soon forget about it when he starts punching the bag.

He had broken many punching bags in the last few weeks. He is surprised that he hasn't broken his own hands by now. He started his session after a short drink of water. Starting slowly at first, testing his punching strength. He winced has is tender and raw knuckles hit the tough leather. It got better after a few punches, picturing Jays face as the bag made it easier to forget the pain

Eyes were on him as his knuckles started to bleed again and the grunts became short screams of pain. No body tried to stop him from punching the bag. His punches became harder and harder and soon there was a small hole and the contents inside started spilling out around him. Only then did he stop. It was no use to him now. He stepped back, and looked down at his hands. They were bleeding and trembling. The purple colour had become darker and his hands were more swollen.

He left as quickly as he came in. He made sure he would apologize to the owner when he came in again. He jogged to the curb and bent down to catch his breath. He hadn't  breathed properly in hours, only short intakes of air got him through that now he could relax or at least try to.

He sat down on the curb with a groan. His legs and hands would surely be useless tomorrow. After a short break he called a car to pick him up. Running home would definitely kill him.

His car came in no time, he was relieved when he felt the air conditioner on his sweaty face. He closed his eyes in content. The faint sound of honking horns in the distance and the gently swaying of the car was strangely relaxing. He must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes they were parked outside his house.

He removed himself from the back seat and paid the driver generously. As he walked to his front door he heard the faint clicking of his doorbell.

Charles dropped his water bottle,when he saw her. 

He knew the all familiar look of her hair, the blonde and brown colour he knew so well, why wouldn't he? He spent weeks looking at her, any glimps he could get of her was a win. The sideway glances he gave her, filled the void that she had created.

Liza turned around at the sound of the bottle hitting the concrete. Her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked quietly. He really didn't expect Liza to come to his house after the incident.

"I don't really know. I just left, I needed to see you, to make sure you were alright. I knew I should have told you my secret, I know it would hurt you, I care about you too much to let that happen." Liza said back, walking down the steps to his level.

"You did a real good job didn't you?" He lifted one of his hands and showed it to Liza. He chuckled darkly at his sarcastic remark.

Liza winced when she saw his hands, they looked worse since the last time she saw them.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I was, no  _I am_ going to tell you. I brought a sorry present." She gestured to the two glasses that were in her hands.

Charles stood there staring at her, then looked down at his feet, then to the glasses. He then remembered what happened in the office, a shiver went up his spine at the thought.

One of his hands reached into his pocket and grabbed the keys to his house. He walked past Liza and put the keys into the lock. Charles opened the door, and stood to the side to let Liza in first.

"Thank you." She murmured as she walked past.

He followed soon after he. This was going to be a long night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liza and Charles talk things out. And some other shit happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow me on Instagram @charliza_edits to get updates on when I'll be posting more chapters.

As the door closed behind them the air changed instantly. They could feel the tension, both of them were afraid to speak. They walked up the stairs, their hands holding onto the banister as they walked. It was a slow and painful walk up to the second floor. The only sound was their feet hitting the wood, the soft thumping filling the air around them.

They finally made it up, and they stood there, silently, looking at anything but each other. Liza turned around to look at Charles, first at his shoes, then slowly her eyes moved upwards. She was afraid. Not of him but of what will happen. Her eyes finally reached his face, she locked eyes with his. They were cold and held no emotion, like when he left the office.

"You can go sit in the lounge room." Charles pointed to the two couches that sat just behind the stairs, Liza remember she waited there for him there when she babysat for his kids, many months ago. The same night he asked if she was actually 26, now she will tell him the truth.

Charles walked past her, his hand brushing against her arm. She followed soon after. Charles sat down first and Liza sat across from him. She looked at him up and down. His hair was a mess, she just wanted to run her hands through it to fix the mess that was his hair, she imagined it would be soft. She spent many days thinking of doing that, lying down with him, talking for hours while she lies on his chest, running her hands through his hair. Now she wouldn't have that opportunity.

"Liza can you just tell me what's going on?" Charles asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

"I don't think I can just tell you, it'll be a lot to process, what I'm going to tell you is big. Can I get you a drink it'll make it easier?" Liza stood up and walked to the mini bar that was in the lounge room. She poured the drinks into the glasses she brought with her. Filled to the brim.

He took his drink gladly, he needed it.

"I've been lying." Liza stated.

"About?" Charles pushed on.

"About myself. My life in New York has been a lie. I have been lying to you since the beginning." Liza looked down at the ground, afraid to look into his eyes.

"What have you been lying about Liza? What lie could be this bad that would cause this?" He showed her his hand again, he knew it was causing her pain to look at it but he couldn't help himself. She hurt him.

"My age." Liza said softly. She looked at him this time to see any sort of emotion that would be on his face. Anger was the only one she saw.

"Your age? Your fucking age?! How fucking old are you?!" Charles yelled. He stood up, his body towering over Lizas'.

"I'm 41. I did it for my daughter." Liza looked up at him, his facial features had become screwed up on anger.

"You have a daughter? Of course you do. What else is a lie Liza? Were we a lie? Whatever the fuck we are." Charles yelled again, his anger was only getting hotter and there wasn't any way to stop it now.

"Of course not Charles. The feelings I have for you were never a lie. Everything we have is the truth. The kiss we shared in the shopping plaza was real. Everything after that was real." Liza yelled back, tears were running down her face.

"You can't tell me  _we_ weren't a lie after what you just told me. Liza you lied to me, you betrayed me. I trusted you Liza, I fell in  _love_ with you!" He finally admitted it out loud. His love for her was useless now, they couldn't be together not after what she told him.

"You fell in love with  _me-"_ Liza started but Charles cut her off.

"No, I fell in love with a 26 year old assistant not a 41 year old mother. I mean you're probably married as well." 

"Divorced." Liza said softly.

"Excuse me?" Charles questioned.

"I'm divorced." Liza said back.

Charles sat down and poured himself another drink. He raised the glass to his mouth and drank the whiskey entirely. He went to grab the bottle to pour himself another but Lizas' hand held his own, he stopped instantly.

"You need to understand why I lied Charles so just listen, please?" Liza pleaded, she still held his hand, her thumb making small circles on the back of his hand.

"Fine." Charles sighed. He let her hold his hand a little while longer, it felt good, the warmth from her hand was comforting.

"I lied about my age because no other publishing houses would accept a 40 year old who hasn't been in a job for 15 years. I did it for my daughter, she wanted to go to college but her father gambled all the savings away." As Liza talked she looked into Charles eyes' he wasn't looking at her though he was looking at their interlaced hands, he closed his eyes momentarily and took a deep breath. It was a such a calming thing, to hold hands with someone you love.

"So you divorced your husband because he spent all the savings?" Charles asked.

"Yes and no. We weren't happy, not for years. I married him straight out of college I was happy with him then but as the years went on our marriage fell to pieces. I found out he cheated on me and it was hell from there. The only good thing that happened in that relationship was Caitlin, my daughter." Liza spoke softly as she thought about her past. She knew the marriage was a mistake, they were young and in love.

"You did this for your daughter?" Charles looked up at her and asked.

"Everything I have ever done this last year was to benefit her." Liza smiled proudly.

At some point when they were talking Charles had stopped her hands from tracing circles, now he was doing it to Liza. He was making random patterns on her hand, leading all the way to the tips of her fingers to her wrist.

"I don't think I can forgive you right now, I just need to think about it, we'll talk more when I've processed it." Charles continued his patterns, a small smile filled his face at it. He knew he had to forgive her, he understands why she lied it just hurt that she didn't tell him. He still resented her for it, they were a long way away from what they used to be.

"Before I go can I at least treat your hands?" Liza asked.

"We have a few hours before the girls come home, we need to make my hands look as normal as possible." Charles replied as he stood up and started walking to the bathroom.

Liza found two chairs and passed one to Charles to take with him, they reached the bathroom in no time. It was white with random splashes of colour to make it a little less bland.

They placed their chairs across from each other. Charles went into the cabinet under the sink and grabbed a first aid kit. Stocked full of gauze, detol and small Barbie bandaids he used on the the girls when they grazed their skin.

They sat down, they were close enough for their knees were touching and their faces were only centre meters apart.

"Cute." Liza picked up one of the  bandaids and smiled.

"Don't use them on me." Charles chuckled.

"No promises. I think you'll look good in Barbie bandaids." Liza smiled back at him.

Charles gave one of his hands to Liza. She ran her fingers across each knuckle. He winced as soon as she touched it.

"Sorry." Liza said quietly.

"It's alright." Charles smiled.

Liza grabbed a small cloth and rinsed it under hot water. After wringing it out she placed it on his hand. Pulling down with minimal pressure to make sure he wouldn't get hurt anymore. She continued this until all the dry blood had gone. 

The cloth was now stained with blood, the white colour was now a diluted shade of red. She rinsed the cloth once more and returned to his other hand doing the same thing. She heard him hiss out the word 'fuck' multiple times.

"I didn't mean for this to happen." Liza said out of the blue.

"It wasn't your fault Liza. I got angry and did this to myself." Charles pleaded.

"You got angry because you didn't think I trusted you and because you thought I was dating Jay, it's my fault." Liza felt Charles stiffen when she mentioned Jay, it still hurt him, even now.

"Liza it's fine alright? It wasn't you fault. Now can we finish this off please." Charles handed her a gauze, she took it out of his hands and started to wrap it around his knuckles. Making sure it wasn't too tight as she threaded it together to make sure it would stay. She repeated this on his other hand, now they were done.

Charles walked her to the front door.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow." Charles said.

"Yeah, really think about what I said, I want to go back to the way we were." Liza stepped outside as they talked.

"Yeah I will." Charles said quietly.

"Bye." 

"Bye." Charles shut the door as soon as she turned her back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was glad they talked but he still hasn't forgiven her and he doenst know when he will. 

He still loves her however, even when she lied to him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after Liza and Charles talked. The office is awkward. And Barbie bandaids.

Liza walked into the ground floor of the office happier than when she left yesterday. The walk to the elevator was like any other walk that she's done a million times before: boring.

Today was different however, Charles was in the elevator with her. She was pushed to the back with him as more people started piling in, now she was facing him, her nose almost touching his chest and her hands grazed his arms as the elevator moved up and down.

"Good morning." Charles said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Morning." Liza said back. She looked down at his shoes as she smiled.

As she started to move her eyes up to look at him she saw his hands. The gauze were off now and it was replaced with Barbie bandaids. She laughed quietly hoping he didn't hear her, but it was useless.

"What?" He asked.

"Your hands, they have Barbie bandaids on them." Liza laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't have any normal ones." Charles laughed with her.

"A grown man with Barbie bandaids. Never thought I would see that." Liza smiled at him, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Well take a long look, because you're never going to see this again." Charles smied.

"I might take a picture, so I can look at it when I need to remember the day you came into the office wearing Barbie bandaids." Liza said as they walked out of the elevator.

Charles walked closely behind her and waited until they weren't surrounded by coworkers.

"Hey." Charles grabbed her hand.

"Yeah?" Liza asked smiling as she looked at there interlaced hands.

"Come to my office later, we can talk some more about everything you told me." Charles still held her hand as he talked.

"Yeah I'll co-" Liza tried to say but she Diana interrupted them. Charles slowly took his hand back from Lizas grasp.

"Charles you're back." Diana said excitedly.

"Yes it seems I am." Charles smiled.

"Yes, I sent Liza to get you yesterday. Empirical can't run without you." Diana looked between Liza oblivious to what was going on.

"Well she did a very good job at getting me back to work." Charles smiled at Liza.

"Is that Barbie on your hands Charles?" Diana pointed at his knuckles.

"Yes, the girls insisted that I wear bandaids and I only have these ones." He said.

"Well, we have a meeting in ten minutes so you better get all-" Diana gestured to his hands. "That cleaned up." She finished.

"I also want you to accept this author with an open mind Charles. Her book is very promising." Diana said as she faced Charles, her face seemed to show what looked like sadness? 

As she walked off Liza stayed behind to talk with Charles before they had to leave for the meeting. 

"What was that about?" Liza asked.

"Wouldn't know." Charles replied. He always accepted new authors with open mind why would this one be an exception?

"I'll come by after the meeting." Liza took his hand again and smiled.

Charles smiled back, a smile he only did when Liza was around. He had never felt this way about anyone. If he was going to be with Liza he was going to try harder at staying in a relationship than he did with Pauline.

"Alright. I'll see you at the meeting." 

Liza smiled one more time at him before she turned around to face the board room. Charles continued looking at her as she walked off. He saw her differently after what she told him, they could actually be together now, the age difference didnt matter now, he wasn't a forty year old being with a fresh out of college twenty year old, she was his age.

He had thought long and hard about what she had said yesterday, he hasn't forgiven her yet but he knows he will. Liza is the light in his life that he needs. She makes him happy. Before he met her, he had a dark cloud, a very dark cloud that hung over him and Liza had lifted that cloud. Well twenty six year old Liza did that but she was still the same person he fell in love with? Wasn't She? 

It was still hard to accept that she had lied to him he never thought she would of all people. But that was the past and all their secrets were on the table. They could trust each other. No more obstacles.

Charles started walking to the board room. Liza, Kelsey and Diana were already in there, waiting for him and the new author. He took  the vacant seat next to Liza. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Alright so who is our new author?" Charles asked the two people sitting across from him.

Diana and Kelsey both looked at each other, both their facial features changed, silent questions were being asked between the two. Charles looked over at Liza silently asking if she knew who it was, she only shrugged.

"Will someone please tell me who it is?" Charles yelled.

"Charles please understand that I didn't want to get her to publish her book here, but she insisted." Diana looked scared as she talked. 

"Who?!" Charles yelled again, standing up and laying his hands flat on the table. Liza placed her hand on his, trying to keep him calm. She saw Kelsey look at their hands, she looked surprised. Liza ignored her as she focused on getting Charles calmer. As her thumb was making small circles on the back of his hand. He looked down at her, all the anger left his face. But not for long as Kelsey started talking.

"Pauline." Kelsey said quietly.

He looked up as Kelsey said her name.

"Pauline as in the woman I married?" Charles asked quietly.

"Yes" Diana replied.

"The woman who left her children?" His voiced raise again.

"Yes." Diana said again.

The whole world stopped around him. He looked back at Liza, surprise written all over her face. As they looked at each other the door opened behind them. Charles didn't want to turn around, to look at her, he just wanted to focus on Liza. Her eyes, her beautiful hair, the smile that was on her face before. He didn't want to face Pauline without her.

"Hello Charles." The She Devil that was Pauline said.

Charles held onto Lizas hand tighter, he closed his eyes tightly as he tried to fight away the anger. He thought he was done being angry at Pauline. Liza had helped him with that, even if she didn't know it, Liza being with him was enough to help him, she was his anchor.

He looked up at Pauline with only anger and resentment. He didn't say anything, he just looked. He only saw the woman who left him, left their children, not the woman he fell in love with, not the woman he was happy with. 

He let go of Lizas hand and left the room. 

Liza felt helpless she couldn't go after him now, all she could do is sit there and do nothing to help him.

As Charles walked to his office all he wanted was for liza to be with him, to calm him down, to hold him, to tell him everything is going to be okay but that can't happen. He wasn't going to trash his office again. He would get Liza later so he could be with her.

So much for no more obstacles.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can someone please go get Charles?" Pauline said, obviously sick of his shit. It was only business, we'll she still hoped to get back together with him but business first.

"Yeah I'll go. I might be a while so make yourself comfortable Pauline." Diana said facing Pauline, giving her the fakest smile she could. As she was getting out of her seat, Liza stood up.

"I think I'll go, I got him back to come to work today." Liza said leaving the room quickly.

The walk to his office was short, she didn't hear any crashing or banging so he wasn't taking his anger out on his desk which is great. 

Liza opened the door slowly, peeking inside she saw Charles sitting on his chair looking at his desk. One of his hands was running through his hair, making it messy. The other hand was holding tightly onto the whiskey bottle, Liza was afraid he was going to break it.

"Hey." Liza said softly.

Charles looked up and as he saw her all the anger in his face vanished. He loosened his grip on the bottle and his other hand left his hair, they were now both resting on the table.

"Hey." Charles said smiling a little.

"Are you okay?" Liza asked. She already knew the answer, she just didn't know what else to say.

Charles got up from his chair and walked over to Liza. He stood inches away from her, smiling down as she looked up at him.

"I feel better now that your here." He grabbed her her hand, not holding it too tightly. 

"I know you don't want to hear this right now but Pauline wants you back in the room."

Charles' smile was replaced with a stern line. He raised his hands to cup Lizas' cheeks. Moving his thumbs back and forth just underneath her eyes.

"Liza I didn't want to talk about Pauline right now, I just want to be here, with you." Charles smiled again resting his forehead on hers.

"I just want to stay here with you too." Liza closed her eyes in content, she's happy with Charles. Whenever she's with him she's happy. Being in the same room as him makes or giddy. 

Her eyes opened slowly and they were greeted with his blue ones. She saw his eyes quickly glance down to her lips. She didn't realize his hands had left her cheeks until she felt him pull her hips flush against him. 

Liza went limp in his arms, she was lucky he was holding her.

"Charles." Liza murmured.

"Yeah?" He asked quietly. His lips inches from hers.

"Just hurry up and-" she was cut short by his lips landing on hers. 

Liza accepted this kiss gladly, his lips were as soft as the last time they kissed. His tongue pressed against her lips wanting to gain entrance, she accepted almost immediately. The low moan that escaped her surprised them both, but that only made Charles kiss her harder. 

He pressed her against the door with a loud thud. As her tongue caressed his own, he made his own moan that sounded almost primal. He had waited to kiss her again since the first time in the shopping plaza. He had dreamed of her soft lips against his, the feeling of her warm body flushed against his. 

As the kiss came to an end Charles still tried to go back for another, wanting to taste more of her.

"As much as I want to continue that, we have to go back to the others." Liza said sadly. They had to face reality. They could only continue being them in the safety of his office or their homes. 

"I know." Charles sighed.

Liza turned around and opened the door taking Charles' with her. As she walked out of his office they both realized they couldn't hold hands, they both pulled their hands back reluctantly. They made it back to the board room and the tree women were chatting quietly. Diana imeditly shushed them as Charles sat down next to Liza.

"Alright now that I'm back" Charles smiled at Liza and she smiled back. "We can get this over and down with." Charles sighed as he finished. He didn't want to be in the same room as Pauline but Liza being here with him made it bearable. 

"Marriage Vacation is about the main character Kate Carmichael taking a vacation from the hell of a marriage she had been living in for years." Pauline started.

"She explores the world, trying new things she couldn't try when she had been tied down by her husband Karl." Pauline looked at Charles dead in the eyes as she talked, the book was a double meaning for their marriage. 

"I'm guess that this book is about us?" Charles asked coldly.

"No of course not. This book isn't about our marriage." Pauline said back.

"Bullshit." Charles mumbled. 

Liza placed her hand on his thigh, making nonsense patterns trying to calm him down, she saw that he closed his eyes for a brief second before old being them again. He took a deep breath before continuing with the meeting.

Liza started pulling her hand away from his thigh when she saw he had calmed down but a rough hand stopped her and it was pulled back to his leg, he continued holding her hand as the meeting went on. As the others talked he would look over at Liza and smile his secret smile for her. 

As the meeting came to an end, Charles didn't really pay attention to Pauline and the others as they talked, he just thought about the kiss he and Liza had shared, it was their first kiss from officially being together. We're they a couple? If so they were happy. Charles still needed to think about what she had said two days ago but they were a couple. 

Charles would let Marriage Vacation go to Millennial. It was the perfect book for their imprint, Emperical would still get the money but not as much as Millennial would which was okay with him. 

Pauline left after some words from Kelsey. He was glad she left, he couldn't stand being in the same room as her.

"Charles were you even listening to her?" Diana asked.

"No I wasn't but it doesn't matter because the book is going to Millennial." Charles said while stacking papers and putting them in his bag.

"Really?" Kelsey asked excitedly.

"Yes really and Liza come to my office later, whenever you want if that suits you." Charles said while looking at Liza.

"Alright." Liza said.

Charles left the room with Diana hot on his trail, obviously going to ask why he didn't let the book stay with Emperical.

"Liza?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah?" Liza looked at Kelsey.

"Are you sleeping with Charles?" Kelsey scrunched her eyebrows together as she judged Liza.

"What no, nothing's happened alright?" Liza yelled.

"Then why the hell were you holding his hand before he stormed out Liza?" Kelsey pushed on.

"I was just trying to calm him down, t-that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with my boss." Liza yelled again. 

"Don't sleep with him alright, it won't be good for either of us." Kelsey left after finishing. 

Liza sat down in her chair again, thinking about what Kelsey had said.

She knew if she did sleep with Charles it would end out alright. He loves her and she loves him, Liza hasn't told him that but she knows she will.

She got up from her seat and started the walk to Charles' office. As she walked Kelsey passed her, giving her a sideways glance but Liza ignored her. She made it to his office, her hand raised and she knocked on the door lightly. She heard the faint sound of his voice as he said come in.

Liza walked in and shut the door behind her. As Liza turned around she heard Charles get up from his chair and wall towards her. 

"I've missed you." Charles said quietly running his fingers lightly at that back of her neck.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes." Liza chuckled. A shiver went down her spine at his touch.

"Well you do strange things to me."Charles murmured as he kissed her neck. 

"We can't do anything now Charles, even though I really,  _really_ want to." Liza murmured as she pressed herself against him.

"Go out with me tonight, we can continue you this later." Charles whispered against her ear.

"I'll wait at the public library." Liza said back.

"Seven o'clock, meet me there." Charles turned Liza around so she was face him. His lips lowered so hers and they kissed. Liza moaned as his tongue met hers. As the kiss became hotter and Charles pressed her against the door, he placed his hand on he leg and raised it so it was around his waist. 

Charles grinded into her, pressing himself against her core. Liza moaned as he continued kissing her, all his movements eliciting a new sound out of her that she had never heard before. 

Liza stopped him before they could get too fair. He smiled at her and she smiled back, resting her forehead against his, as they caught their breaths. 

Their bliss was interrupted by a knock at the door. Charles sighed and stepped away from Liza, putting some distance between her. 

"Come in." Charles said while fixing his tie.

"Hey Charles can we talk?" It was Pauline. Liza and Charles both thought she left.

"Not now Pauline I'm busy with work right now. And thank you Liza for dropping the manuscript off." Charles pointed to the stack of stapled papers on his desk.

"Yeah no problem Mr. Brooks." Liza smiled as she left and shut the door behind her.

It was dumb luck that Charles had a new manuscript on his desk. 

"Then do you want to meet tonight?" Pauline asked excitedly.

"I'm busy tonight, we'll talk another time alright?" Charles sighed, he held the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Okay." She said sadly as she left the room.

Charles knew he had to talk to her, hash things out and finally get a divorce but right now he focused on Liza. And their date. Life was good with them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Liza talk about important things.

The rest of the work day for the two of them was full of sexual tension and stolen glances.

Charles had sent Liza a text to come to his office a few hours later. The slight glances he was giving her wasn't enough for him, he needed more of her, to be near her.

Along with his two girls, Liza was what got him through the day, what got him out of bed in the morning and what he dreamt about when the day came to an end. 

Liza was at her desk when she felt a vibration in her pocket. Her hand fished it out and turned the phone on, Charles' name flashed onto the screen with a short message below.

' _Come to my office, I want to see you - C'_

Liza smiled at his text, she wanted to see him too but she wanted to finish the last chapter of  _The Sun_   _Also Rises_ by Hernest Hemingway, she had read it a number of times and it was one of her favorites. She sent Charles a quick text saying she'll be there in twenty minutes. 

It didn't take long for Liza to finish the last few pages, she still enjoyed the book even when she knows what happenes. Charles had an original copy in his book collection maybe she could ask to read it sometime along with other books she wanted to read.

She got up from her chair and placed her book on her desk, making sure not to bend any pages or crease any corners. Liza started the walk to his office, she didn't know if he was still in there seeing as he sent the text almost half an hour ago. 

She knocked softly on his door but didn't hear his deep voice. Liza opened the it quietly and peaked inside, she didn't see him in his chair were he usually sat when he was waiting for someone but she did hear a small hello come from behind her, making her gasp and turn around in shock. 

"Jesus Charles you scared the hell out of me." Liza laughed.

"What did you except me not to be in my office?" Charles smiled at her.

Liza laughed and shook her head no.

"Well I didn't hear you say come in." She smiled back at him.

"Sorry I was concentrating on this book, I didn't hear anything." Charles laughed again and placed his book next to him.

Charles moved over and placed his hand on the seat next to him, patting softly. Liza strode over to the couch and took her seat smiling at him. 

"So you wanted to see me?" Liza questioned.

"I couldn't stop think about you. I really can't wait for our date tonight, to hold you, to kiss you, to just be with you." Charles whispered. Taking hold of Lizas' hand, it sent electricity through the both of them.

"I know how you feel." Liza held onto his hand, and moved her lips so they were barely touching his own.

"We can't do anything right now." Charles said as looked down at Lizas inviting lips just waiting to be kissed.

"I know." Liza sighed, moving to rest her brow on his. She gently traced his jawline with her fingers, learning the way his face was shaped.

Charles pulled back from Lizas embrace to look at her. Her hand was still on his cheek and her eyes were still closed. She was the most beautiful person he has ever seen. Her minimal makeup was perfect and her wavy hair was stunning even when she was just trying to go for a casual look. 

Moments like these were his favourite, the quiet moments are what made him happy. Charles was running is hands through her hair, feeling the soft curls tickle his hands. Liza lent into his touch, much like a cat. She pulldd back after a while and Charles thought he had done something wrong, Liza quietly shushed him when she saw his face and softly pressed his chest down so he could lie down with Liza on his chest.

He smiled to himself as he realized. Liza curled up against him, her head lay perfectly in the crook of his neck and her hands were running up and down his torso, feeling his lean body through the layers of his clothes.

"What are you going to do about Pauline?" Liza asked quietly pausing her movements when she felt him tense up.

"I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked." Liza stammered. She tried to get up from his chest but his arms were tightly holding onto her waist.

"No it's ok." Charles sighed. He knew Pauline and him wouldn't get back together, he loved someone else. Charles smiled at that and ran his fingers lightly over her arm. Pauline was still the mother of his children, he was going to have to see her but nothing would ever turn to a romantic relationship, he wasn't going to marry her again.

"If your wondering if I will get back together with her I'm not. I will see her occasionally but that's it. I want you and only you. Pauline won't be a problem for us, I won't let her. She has fucked up a lot of things in my life but she will not effect us." 

 He slowly tilted her face towards his. All he did was look into her eyes, the chocolate brown with specks of gold. He smiled at her and she gladly smiled back. Liza was the first to look away and before Charles knew it her lips had crashed into his.

It didn't take Charles long to finally catch up with what Liza was doing. His hands found there way to her hips and positioned her so she was straddling him. 

Lizas tongue pressed against the seam of his lips but Charles wouldn't let her in. He wanted to make her wait but Liza was relentless. Nipping softly from time to time to get his mouth open, it took everything in his power to not let her in but when she bit down - almost painfully - onto his lower lip he gasped and liza took her chance.

Her tongue caressed his own and her kiss set every nerve ending on fire. Every little touch she made with her nimble fingers made a moan erupt from low in his throat. 

Liza cherished thses moments. She would be the only one in a long while that will elicit those sounds from him. 

All the different sounds Charles makes right now is because of Liza, because of the effect she has on him.

Charles now moved his hands from her hips to the hem of her sweater. Quickly, he tugged it out of her skirt. His hands moved underneath her sweater finally feeling the body that had plaqued his dreams for months.

The contrast between his cold fingers and her warm flesh made her moan into his mouth. She pulled back reluctantly so she could remove it. It was thrown to the other side of the room and was now completely forgotten.

They both knew they shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong on so many levels, seeing as it was work hours and someone could walk in and catch them. HR would have their heads if they found out about this but they wanted to take that risk. 

Liza was now bare to him, except for her bra of course and he took full advantage of this. His eyes roamed her body, as she saw his eyes her hands self consciously wrapped around her torso to hide from him. Charles noticed and moved his hands to take her arms away.

"Liza you're beautiful, please don't hide from me?" Charles pleaded.

Liza looked into his eyes once again and she could only see love and desire. He wanted her, as much as she did him. Slowly she moved her arms away and placed them flat on his chest. 

Liza bent down towards him and placed her lips on his. It was a different kiss, it wasn't full of want or need, it was filled with love. They hadn't repeated that word since she told him her secret. They both knew in their hearts they loved each other..

Her soft lips against his rough ones and their hands that were exploring each other. Liza couldn't handle it, she let out a loud moan from all the sensations. Luckily Charles' mouth was on hers when she made such a sound. 

Only then she could feel the bulge in his pants, it only made her moan louder into his mouth as she moved around, causing friction at her core.

Charles wasn't doing so well either. He bucked up at the feeling of her hot core against him.

He needed more.

His hands left her body and a soft whimper escaped her at the loss of contact. Liza was wondering what Charles was doing until she heard the sound of his belt buckle come undone. 

Liza pulled back imeditly and placed her hands on his.

"We can't do  _that_ now Charles." Liza gestured to his half undone pants.

"I know." Charles sighed. Obviously angry with himself for thinking they could do anything now.

"Hey." Liza cupped his cheek, running her thumb over his light scruff. "I just want our first time to be special, and don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind doing if right now but we both know we can't." Liza smiled at him, trying to get his mood up.

"Yeah I know." He smiled at her. 

Liza removed herself from his lap and pulled her sweater over her head, straighting it out along with her hair. She checked her phone for the time and realized they had sent almost thirty seven minutes together.

"Shit!" Liza shouted quietly trying not to bring attention to Charles' office.

Charles looked up from what he was doing, his eyes were wide in panic.

"What, what's wrong?" Charles asked quickly, he took a hold of her arms to make her look at him.

"I've spent almost fourty minuets in here, what if someone saw me come I here and they haven't seen me leave your office yet? They'll think we did something." Liza said pacing the room. Her hands were carding through her hair making it stick out all over the place.

"Just walk out of here with a few books. If anyone asks why you were in here say we were talking about books and I was lending you some alright." Charles chuckled.

He walked over to his bookshelf and picked out five books he knew Liza would like.

"Now you don't actually have to read these but you can if you want." He handed her the books and lightly tapped the back of Lizas  hand reassuring her.

"Ok, thank you." Liza breathed out. She kissed Charles quickly as a thank you.

"Alright I'll see you tonight." Charles said as Liza walked to the door.

"Yes you will." She promised.

And with that the door was shut and Liza was gone. Charles smiled to himself and Liza did the same on the other side of the door. 

Tonight was all they could think about, they couldn't wait.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night with talking.

As Charles waited by the public library, he thought about today's events.

The stolen moment he had with Liza and the fact that they almost had sex in his office, it was a thrilling thought. Although he knew it was wrong, if Liza didn't stop him there would have been scattered clothes all over his office and their naked bodies entangled together on his couch. 

He knew at some point in their relationship it would happen, having sex in his office that is. The possibility of getting caught was exciting but also so, so wrong. Everything about their relationship was wrong, not in a bad way of course but in a way that could hurt both of them if it ended badly. 

He tried not to think about that last part, the mere fact that him and Liza couldn't be together made his heart hurt. He had spent many months thinking about her, that maybe they could be together, the pain he felt when he saw her with Jay and Josh was unbearable. The long nights he stayed up drinking so he could forget her, that plan was utterly ruined when he would see her the next day. 

He closed his eyes as he thought so he didn't hear or see Liza walk over to him. 

She stood in front of him, looking over his body. He was wearing a black button down with black dress pants. Her hand raised to rest on his face, her thumb stroking his cheek softly.

"Hey," Charles muttered. 

"Hi," Liza smiled at him. 

"Is something wrong?" Liza asked as she withdrew her hand from his face to take hold of his hands.

"I am perfectly fine now." Charles finally opened his eyes to look at her. His breath hitched in his throat at the sight of her. She wore a black dress that hugged her perfectly. 

Roses were scattered on the dress, making Liza look even more stunning. Her hair was loose and she had minimal makeup on. Her beauty was enchanting, the most simple things she could wear and they would set him off. 

"Liza you look beautiful." Charles held onto her hips to get a better look at her. His eyes roamed her body, tracing every curve that her body had to offer.

Liza blushed as his eyes scanned her body. "Thank you." She smiled at him. 

Charles was the type of man to stay in his comfort zone, say what needed to be said without making him look like an idiot but now he was feeling brave. 

"As much as I love to look of you in this dress, I would rather have you out of it and maybe nakedin my bed." The words were out before he could stop them. 

"Charles," Liza laughed at him but she couldn't deny it, she would rather be naked in his bed than in this dress right now. Her cheeks turned a bright shade of red at her thoughts. 

"Before I get carried away," Charles grinned at her as he looked down at her lips, "We should head out." He pulled her against him, the heat radiating off of them. Her sweet scent invaded his nose, his face moved closer to hers and soon their lips were touching.

This kiss was slow but full of passion, they were both happy to just kiss sweetly and not for desire. Charles was only giving her a taste of the night to come as he softly bit down on her lower lip, making her moan loudly into his mouth. 

Liza pulled back, breathless, her hands clutching his collar and his hands tightly held onto her hips. 

"We should go now," Liza mumbled, she really didn't want to leave his embrace right now but she needed to otherwise they would only go to her apartment and not to the restaurant.

"Yes we should." He sighed. Charles took her hand and started walking into the direction of the restaurant. 

* * *

 

The walk to the restaurant was short but Liza and Charles made the most of it. Charles kept her close to his side and his arm placed securely around her waist. 

She smiled at the little things he did, like holding her close or when he was embarrassed he would duck his head and look at the ground, blushing. She looked up at him as they walked, his face was illuminated by the lights of New York city. 

Charles looked down at Liza and saw she was already looking at him. They both smiled at each other.

"What?" Charles laughed at Liza, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Nothing," Liza laughed back, her eyes left his face to look at the restaurant they were heading to. The bright red and white neon lights read out "Annie Moore's." 

Charles walked in front of Liza so he could grab the door. 

"Thank you," Liza said politely as she walked past him, inhaling his intoxicating scent as she went. 

It was a quiet bar with not many people around, it was nice. The lighting was dark making it almost impossible to see but romantic all the same. 

As Charles talked to the receptionist, Liza noticed how she looked at Charles up and down, a pang of jealousy hit her at the sight of it. Liza was never the jealous type, not in any of her relationships, of course other women looked at Josh or David but she was never jealous, never. 

She was lost in her thoughts until she felt the familiar sensation of Charles' hand on the small of her back, guiding her to their table. 

Liza sat down first and Charles followed soon after. He handed her the drinks menu but she wasn't interested in drinking right now.

"The receptionist was checking you out." Liza looked at Charles, her eyes gleaming with mischief.

"No she wasn't," Charles looked over to where they were talking and saw she was looking at him, he turned back to Liza and laughed.

"What," Liza laughed with him.

"You're jealous," he smirked at her. Liza looked away from him as she smiled.

"Just a little." She looked back at him and soon they were bursting with laughter.

"Well if she asks me out I'll say that divorced mums from New Jersey are more my style." Charles said in a more serious tone, taking Lizas' hand in his, stroking softly.

"Well if anybody wants to be with me I'll just say that I prefer divorced single dad's from New York." Liza murmured as her face inched closer to his.

Charles moved his lips closer to hers and their lips were locked in powerful and passionate kiss. His tongue trusted into her mouth and she moaned at the feeling. 

Liza moved closer to feel more of Charles, his heat, his scent his everything she just wanted to be closer to him but it was a mistake as she knocked over her water onto Charles' lap.

"Shit," Charles yelled as the ice cold water soaked his pants.

"I am so sorry Charles, here let me," Liza reached over and grabbed a napkin and before Charles could stop her, Lizas hands were firmly planted on his crotch. She wiped vigorously, trying to get as much of the dampness out of his pants.

"Liza you should stop," Charles closed his eyes at the feeling of her hands down there but he had to stop her before she could make  _that_ part of him wake up.

"No it's fine, it's almost gone." Liza continued but Charles hands grasped hers and pulled them upwards.

"Liza it's okay," Charles smiled at her, oblivious to what she was actually doing to him.

"I really am sorry Charles," Liza said apologetically.

"Liza it's fine really, I mean these pants will be off after we leave so it doesn't matter." Charles smirked at Liza as he got up to order some drinks for the both of them. 

Liza sat there, mouth wide open and her eyes following him as he left. Charles was full of surprises. 

The night only just begun when he brought back the first round of drinks. They were laughing, smiling and getting to know each other. She learnt that he wasn't just the strong man she thought he was, but that he was a struggling father who didn't know if he could ever raise his girls right, or that he didn't think he could recover from Pauline leaving.

"Charles you raise Bianca and Nicole perfectly, you're doing nothing wrong." Liza smiled at him and took his hand, squeezing it to reinforce her point.

"Thank you, sometimes I just feel like I'll fail them somehow." Charles admitted.

"Trust me when I say you aren't going to fail them, Charles the girls don't look up at you and see a failure they see the dad that loves them, the dad that won't leave them and the dad they look up to." Charles looked up at her as she spoke and he only saw love for her.

He had been thinking about saying those three special words for a while now, he had said them after the incident but he didn't think that Liza thought he actually ment it. So before he could stand down, he said those three words.

"I love you." Charles blurted out. His eyes grew wide and he tried to say sorry for saying it so soon but Lizas lips stopped him.

She kissed my, deeply her hands grabbed his shirt and yanked him up so he could stand, she stood up with him all the while still kissing. 

Liza pulled back only to say two words.

"Leta go," she pulled him along by the hand to the reception desk. Charles handed her his credit card, Liza would have offered to pay but she was too excited to argue.

Charles stood behind her, his front pressed flush against her, his lips were kissing along her neck, making things incredibly difficult for Liza. His lips moved to her earlobe, nipping and sucking. 

"We really need to go Liza," Charles whispered into her ear. A shiver went down her spine at the feeling of his warm breath against her skin. 

She finished paying and turned around imeditly so they could both get out of the restaurant. Liza called an Uber but that only gave Charles more time to ravish her.

He had her pressed up against a nearby wall, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as kissed her. His lips explored her neck and her bare shoulders. 

His hips were pressed against her own, she took that opportunity to grind against him, to feel what she could do to him. 

The only sounds were Lizas moans and Charles' grunts. He started to slowly unzip her dress and he would have but the uber had arrived.

He put Liza down and he lead her to the car, both smiling the entire walk. 

As Liza and Charles entered the uber, their hands were roaming each others bodies. Lizas hands were squeezing tightly onto Charles' upper arms. And his hands were running up and down her side's, feeling every curve that her body had to offer. Liza moaned as he finally kissed her. His tongue imeditly pressed against her lips, trying to get inside, wanting to taste more of her.  
  
 Liza pulled away slowly and Charles took this time to kiss down her neck, at some points he would nip and make her moan. As he nipped and kissed the way up her neck he reached just below her ear.  
  
"You know when we get to your place we won't be able to go back to the way things were?" Charles whispered huskyly.  
  
"I hope we don't." Liza moaned as he bit softly down on her earlobe and pulled gently.  
  
Liza was already seeing stars with all the incredible sensations Charles was giving her. The rolling of his hips into hers, making her moan his name silently. She was pressed into the seat and Charles was on top of her, giving him more leverage.   
  
His lips met hers again and this time Liza pressed her tongue to the seam of his lips, he opened them instantly, he couldn't get enough of the sweet taste that was Liza.   
  
It was Charles' turn to moan as Liza bit down onto his bottom lip. She smiled at the fact that she could make him moan at the slightest things. She tried again this time biting down a little harder, Charles bucked his hips into her at the feeling.  
  
Liza pulled his collar down to her so she could feel him against her. His warm hands were roaming her body and they found their place at her outer thigh. He pulled time up so they could rest around his hips. He continued to roll his pelvis into hers, eliciting small whimpers and moans from her sweet mouth.  
  
Lizas' hands tugged his shirt from his pants and her hands started to explore his back. She felt his muscles tighten when her fingers ran over them, he gasped and kissed her harder as she continued her exploration.   
  
Their sweet time together was cut short when they both heard the driver clear is throat and told them they had arrived. Liza and Charles both laughed as uncomfortable as it was Charles still managed to get his long body off of Liza in such a tight space.   
  
He opened the door and offered is hand to Liza, she gladly accepted and they walked to her doorstep. She fumbled with her keys she was so excited and Charles wasn't helping, he was standing behind her, running his hands up and down her side's slowly. Her kissed down the back of her neck, moving to just below her ear and to her exposed shoulders.  
  
"I really can't wait any longer." Charles whispered horesly.  
  
"Well we would get into my apartment faster if you would stop, using your hands and lips to distract me." Liza said back.  
  
"So you want me to stop?" Charles said teasingly. He pulled his hands back for her body.   
  
"Yes, no, just wait until we are in the safety of my home." Liza blindly found Charles with her hands to pull him back so he was flush against her.   
  
He groaned at the feeling of his hard member pressed tight against Liza. She smiled when she heard him, and pressed herself to him more to hear that deep sound again.

Liza finally unlocked the door and let Charles in. Things wouldn't be the same after tonight. And they weren't willing to go back to just a professional relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go follow my Insta @charliza_edits   
> You will get updates on my writing and you get to put your input into what I should write about.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Lizas first night of passion. And a unwelcoming surprise in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was late and I was tired so I made this.

The two lovers stumbled into Lizas apartment. Her hands were working the buttons of Charles' shirt but she soon gave up and ripped it open instead, buttons flying in every which way. 

Her hands found their way to Charles' chest, his body was warm under her cold fingers, he made a groaning noise at the feeling. He kissed her more feircly as her hands started roaming his body, they blindly walked to Lizas bedroom. As they reached the door frame of her room he picked Liza up, placing her legs around his waist so they could get to her bed faster. 

Charles gently placed her on the bed, stepping away from her warm body so he could remove his clothing. First he removed his ruined shirt leaving it at his feet. Next was his shoes and socks he took them off, and carelessly dropped them, then his hands moved upwards towards his belt buckle. Slowly he undid it, he took the belt out of the loops and dropped it next to him. His hands went back to his button and fly undoing them slowly.

Liza kept eye contact the whole time, she could see his icy blue eyes turn to a midnight blue, she could only see desire in them, she was sure her eyes mirrored his.

Finally he had shed all of his clothing save for his boxers. He stepped closer to Liza parting her legs so he could get between them. His hips pressed firmly against her own, she could feel his arousal through the thin fabric. 

"You have too many clothes on," Charles whispered in Lizas ear. His word sent a shiver down her spine.

"What are you going to do about it?" Liza questioned. He didn't answer but she could feel his hands find the zipper on her dress. Her breathing became iregular and heavy as she felt his finger tips dance along her bare skin. 

Charles tugged the dress off of her and she was only left with a lacey black bra and a pair of panties to match. He groaned at the sight of her.

Lizas fingers ached to touch Charles' body, to feel all of him, to feel his muscles and his warm skin. To find all the places that made him moan.

She placed her fingers at the edge of his waist band, dipping them inside slightly. Liza moved her face to his their lips meeting. He pried her lips open with his tongue, the moan of pleaser she made sent all his blood rushing south. 

Charles bucked into Lizas hand as she took a hold of him, her hand moved slowly from bass to tip, making Charles moan in between kisses, he knew he wasn't going to last.

"Liza as much as I love the feeling of your hand on me," Charles broke away from her kiss, "I really need to be inside you." Charles moaned as her hand worked faster, he was close and liza knew it. She smiled up at him.

He removed her bra and panties slowly, dragging his fingers along her body, setting his skin ablaze. Now she was naked and waiting for him.

He shed his boxers and left them on the ground, to distracted to know where they landed.

Charles moved one hand to Lizas lower lips, feeling the wetness on his fingers. His fingers moved to her opening, dipping inside slightly getting his finger coated in her juices. He made shallow thrusts, moving only a few inches at a time into her. 

Charles continued the, slowly he moved deeper into her, he heard her moans of want and need, she screamed his name in frustration when he wouldn't go deeper.

Liza gave up then, she knew what he wanted, and she was most cernintly going to give it to him.

She let his cock go reluctantly, and her hand left his pants, she took a hold of his finger that was at her entrance and pushed it further into her.

Liza moaned Charles' name as his hand started thrusting into her at an amazing rate. He could feel her inner walls clench around his finger, her moans became louder as he added another finger and his thumb found her clit. 

"Come for me." Charles whispered against the shell of her ear and as his words left his mouth Liza let go, coming around his fingers.

He let Liza ride out her high as his fingers still thrusted into her only at a slower pace. As Liza came down and her breathing was anything but normal he took a hold of him in his hand, lining them up.

He ran his cock up and down her lips, getting them both ready and the head stopped at her entrance.

"You ready?" Charles asked.

"God Yes," Liza moaned and that was all Charles needed to hear.

As he slipped inside of Liza, Charles had to force himself to stop his movements, waiting for Liza to feel accustomed to his size. He kissed her then, to help lessen the pain, she kissed back imeditly, silently telling him it was alright to continue. 

Charles pulled his face back to look into her eyes, as he slowly thrusted into her. She moaned as he entered her for the first time, her hands went to his back, trying to hold onto something that could keep her grounded as Charles filled her. 

He started slowly at first, setting a rhythm they would both be comfortable with, he looked into her eyes as he moved inside of her. He didn't want to go fast, they have time for that, they both wanted to savour the moment.

The only sounds that come from Lizas room was her soft moans of pleasure. She started scratching Charles' back as she came close to fallen of the edge of pleasure. 

Charles removed himself from her completely and thrusted back in, making the bed it the wall. He continued his thrust as both his and Lizas pleasure grew higher and higher.

He left her entance one last time before moving back once again, "Charles.." Liza moaned as he hit a spot deep inside of her.

Her walls clenched around him as she came, Charles groaned at the feeling and after a few more thrust into her he came as well, spilling his seed inside of her. 

As they both lay there breathing heavily, he was still inside her, reluctant to move, not wanting to loose the warmth. His body weight was held by his fore arms. 

"Liza..." He mumbled as he kissed her, not wanting to go too fast, they settled for just kissing with lips, they had all night to be with each other, to learn what Liza liked and what she didn't.

Charles slipped out of her, turning Liza to rest on her side so he could hold her from behind. One hand hold her head and the other resting on her stomach. 

"I love you too," Liza finally said.

Charles smiled into her hair. He chuckled, he didn't need Liza to say the words he knew she loved him.

"You know, I think I loved you ever since we talked in my house about taking solace in people misery." He turned Lizas face to look at him. He gave a quick peck to her lips not wanting to go to far just yet. 

"I remember our first kiss," Liza smiled at the memory, Charles coming to get her and take her back, "I feel in love with you then." She looked into his eyes, just like their first kiss she could still feel the electricity around them. Every touch or kiss it was there. 

"And that day when I came back, when you asked me to get drinks with you, I really intended to go, to be with you." Liza whispered.

"Then why didn't you?" Charles questioned.

"I saw Bob and Julia there, they knew me as the forty year old from New Jersey, not the twenty seven year old assistant." Liza looked away from him then, ashamed of the lie she spun, ashamed of that same lie that had hurt him.

"Hey, it's okay I forgave you remember?" Charles said reassuring her that it didn't matter anymore. He moved her face back to his so they could kiss one more time.

It got heated quite quickly. Their moans filled the room as their desire for each other grew. 

 

* * *

 

 

Charles woke up first, not realizing where he was. His eyes that were still blurry with sleep looked at the warm body that was being held in his arms. The memories from last night came back to him quickly, the drinks he had with Liza then followed by the exploration of each others bodies.

He took a good look at Lizas sleeping form. How there was a small smile on her face and how her hands squeezed his periodically. Charles smiled as he watched her, he had dreamed of this, many times. Going to bed with Liza and then waking up with her in his arms. Now it was a reality and he wasn't going to fuck it up.

"Hey," Lizas voice rang through his ears inturupting his thoughts. Her voice was dry from sleep, making it sound even more sexy.

"Hi," Charles bent down to kiss her. His tongue invaded her mouth, tasting her yet again.

Liza pulled back as the kiss ended, she smiled at him, happy at what they had done the night before. She turned her body so it was facing his, her hands wrapped around his torso felling his warm body underneath her hands, she could get used to this.

"What's the time?" Liza asked. 

Charles moved his head up slightly so he could see her clock. "It is now, eleven twenty nine." Charles moved back to a more comfortable position.

"We should get out of bed." Liza sighed, she wanted to enjoy their bliss a little while longer, to just be with him.

"But we could just stay here and continue on from last night. I know you enjoyed it." Charles smirked, looking down at Lizas full lips. His hand slowly moved up her thigh, teasing her.

Lizas eyes closed, she was tempted to stay in bed, to see how far they could get before Maggie had to pry them off of each other.

"No, not now," Liza pulled back as Charles tried to lean down and kiss her. She removed herself from his embrace and out of bed. She saw the first thing she could wear, which was Charles shirt. Her hands buttoned the few remaining buttons that weren't ruined and looked back at Charles. 

His eyes racked her body, seeing her in his shirt was definatly a turn on. The shirt didn't cover much, some parts of her breasts could be seen through the shirt and her legs were still on full display but Charles didn't mind either way. 

"You can't tell me we can't have sex then put my shirt on, which by the way looks incredibly sexy on you." Charles moved himself so he was sitting on the edge of Lizas bed. His hands found Lizas thighs again. They traveled beneath his shirt feeling her flat stomach and the underside of her breast.

"We have all day Charles," Liza sighed at the feeling of his hands on her body.

"But we can do something now, something that I know you'll thoroughly enjoy." Charles hands found her breasts taking one in each hand and massaging softly.

Liza whimpered as he continued his handy work. Going between taking her nipples between his fore finger and thumb and taking her breasts in his hands.

"Nope we are not doing this now, you can meet Maggie and maybe, just maybe we can continue this." Liza pushed his hands down talking them out of her shirt. Charles huffed in defeat. 

Liza left before he could try anything again Charles followed shortly after when he found his pants and put them on. 

"Maggie you here?" Liza yelled across her loft. 

She heard a distant shit and then Maggie appeared.

"You're here?" Maggie asked, as she was looking at Liza, Charles came out of her room and Maggie's eyes looked straight at him.

"And so is your boss," Maggie laughed, Liza had finally gotten him in the sack.

"You didn't hear us last night?" Liza questioned as she looked skeptically at her roommate.

"No I came home late last night, and I couldn't hear any moans coming from your room so I assumed you want to the bosses house. I painted and got into the groove with my music." Maggie shrugged. She walked around the kitchen and started making coffee.

"You can call me Charles you know?" Charles stated. He stood behind Liza placing his hands around her waist and resting his chin in her shoulder.

"I prefer boss," Maggie looked at him briefly then continued on with making breakfast, "also you might not want to be here in ten minutes." 

"Why?" Charles and liza both asked.

"Well Josh said he left some of his things here so I told him he could come round and collect his stuff." Maggie answered.

Liza felt Charles stiffen at the sound of Josh's name, she turned her face to look at him, and kissed him slightly, silently telling him it was going to be alright.

"I thought he already got the stuff that he left here?" Liza turned back to face Maggie who had now made four cups of coffee.

"Well I guess he just wanted to see you." Maggie said as if it wasn't a problem at all. 

"Liza..." Charles turned her body her body around to face him.

She could see the fear in his eyes, the fear she was going to go be with Josh and not him. 

"Charles it's okay, he's not going to get in the way of us," Liza cupped his cheek, he lent into her touch. His eyes closed as she started stroking his face softly, "Charles I love you." Liza finished with a kiss. Her tongue pressed against his lips, he opened them instantly wanting to feel all of her. His hands found her waist again, pulling her closer to him.

Liza heard the footsteps of Maggie leaving the room giving them privacy. 

Her hands slid around his shoulders, and her hands met at the bass of his neck, she found the short hairs at the base of his skull and started tugging slightly.

Charles hands moved from her waist to the back of her thighs, lifting her up, her long legs wrapped around his waist, all the while still kissing.

He blindly found the kitchen bench, he broke the kiss so they could breath again. Charles placed her down on the bench softly. Liza leaned down taking his lips in hers in a soft kiss and the whole world feel around them.

The couldn't hear anything not even Josh opening the door and walking in.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Tove Tjessem for giving me some of the ideas that were in this chapter. You can find her on Facebook in the group called Younger: #Teamcharles
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

As Josh walked up the stairs to Lizas apartment with a spring in his step. He was excited. He still loves her, and with no recent information about another man in her life he was going to take a chance.

He wanted to be with Liza, he didn't want any other women in his life, only Liza. Josh reached the front door of her loft, he took in a deep breath, his nerves had only just arrived and he was scared. His hand raised to knock on the door but he decided against it. Josh was going to surprise Liza.

And what a surprise it was when he opened the door slowly and she was kissing another man. Her legs were around the man's waist  and her arms were tightly holding on his neck as they kissed. 

Josh knew that he should turn around and leave, to let Liza be, she has someone else now but his feet didn't seem to be listening to his brain. His legs started taking long strides towards the two and before be knew it, his hand had grabbed the man's shoulder, pulled him back and his fist landed in his face. 

He regretted it imeditly after he saw the look of Lizas face, the fear that was in her eyes, but her eyes didn't stay on him for long. She turned to who Josh realized was Charles, holding his left cheek. 

"Charles! Oh my god are you okay?" Liza ran to his side, she removed his hand from his cheek to see the damage Josh had done.

The skin was red and some blood was oozing out in certain spots. It wasn't too serious but she was scared for his health all the same. 

"Josh I think you should leave," Liza quickly glanced in his direction not looking I'm his eyes.

He left the room as quickly as he entered, with the slam of the door he was gone. Liza looked back at Charles, his hand that was on his face was slightly covered in blood. 

"I think I have a first aid kit somewhere..." Liza stepped away from Charles to search for a first aid kit. She checked under the sink and in her room but with no luck she went to go ask Maggie.

Liza pulled out one of the headphones that were in her ears. Maggie looked at her in confusion.

"Where's the first aid kit?" Liza asked.

"Under the bathroom sink, why?" Liza left after she said bathroom, Maggie followed after taking her headphones out.

She looked at Charles, there was blood on his hand and cheek, and his upprt cheek was turning to shades of purples and dark blues, he didn't not look pretty.

"Who did this, was it Josh?" Maggie asked Charles, still looking at his face.

"Yeah he did, I'm fine I just don't know why he punched me." Charles removed his hand from his face, he sighed at the look of his hand, he could only imagine as to what his face looked like.

He looked back at Liza as she entered the room with a first aid kit in hand, Charles found a place on the couch leaving room for Liza. She sat down next to him and opened the box.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Maggie asked Liza trying to be helpful.

"Yes actually, can you call Josh and ask why he punched Charles." Liza looked over at Maggie who was already typing Josh's number into her phone. 

Liza faced Charles again and took some wipes from the box, she gently started wiping away the blood. 

As the blood stopped pouring out and the wipe was now a shade of red she took it away and placed it back in the box.

"You probably need to put some ice on it," Liza whispered as she traced his cheek with her fingers, her eyes following her hand.

Charles closed his eyes at the feeling. It was somehow soothing his wound, he focused on her hand and not on the pain. He forgot the rest of the world around them, he only felt Liza and that's all he needed. 

"This is the second time you've looked after me," Charles murmured as he remembered the day he destroyed his office and Liza had come to help him.

"Yeah, I don't mind, I'm just happy you're okay." Her lips met his them in a soft kiss, her tongue pressed against his lips, prying inside. Of course he let her in and her taste invaded his mouth. Her scent made it's way into his nose and her waist felt amazing in his hands. 

Liza pulled back for air and her forehead against his. 

"I'm sorry about Josh," Liza sighed.

"It's fine really, I don't know if Josh will be the same after I see him again." Charles laughed quietly as he spoke, Liza joined in soon after. She removed her forehead from his and placed into on his chest. Her cheek resting on his heart.

Liza could feel his heartbeat, matching hers. Her fingers danced along his arm, reaching his shoulder then going down to his fingertips. 

"I think he still loves you," Charles mumbled.

"Even if he does love me I don't share his feelings. Charles I love you," Liza moved her legs to straddle Charles, her hands cupped his cheeks, minding his eye. "You are the one I want, I have everything I need, I'm happy and Josh isn't going to ruin that." As she finished Liza lent down and kissed his lips.

"Liza he fucking loves you! He's not going to stop until he is with you!" Charles shouted at Liza.

"Charles nothing is going to happen to between Josh and I. Charles I love you." Liza pleaded, tears threatened to spill out if her eyes.

Liza took his hand with her own. The tears feel then, landing on the floor. Her eyes met his, silently asking him to stay.

Charles looked into Lizas eyes for a split second before he yanked his hand away.

"Go fucking talk to him, we both know he's going to try to get back with you," he shouted back at her as he walked out. Slamming the door behind him, ignoring the cries that were coming from Liza to get him to stay.

* * *

 

The cold air hit Charles body. He didn't have a shirt, Liza was wearing it when he left. Shit.

His car wasn't with him and he had forgotten his phone which was on Lizas bed. 

God he was stupid, he should have just trusted her. Charles knew Liza wouldn't do anything with Josh but the slight possibility that she could have left him for Josh got to him. The jealousy filled his brain and muffled out the love he had for her.

Charles didn't know where to go, he didn't have anything on him only his pants. He could go back inside, get his belongings and leave without a word or he could freeze to death outside. He chose the former.

He walked to the door to Lizas apartment and opened it. The stairs were easy to walk up with his long legs and soon he was at the door.

Charles walked in and he couldn't see Liza on the couch, shit, she must be in her room. He walked quickly and quietly to Lizas door, it was shut and he could hear the shower running in the room next to him, he took his chance.

He found his phone and wallet after ripping up the bedsheets. Charles stepped out of Lizas room and shut the door quietly. He looked over at the bathroom door.

His wanted to walk in and apologize but he knew he couldn't not yet, he doenst even know if Liza would forgive him. 

Charles' hand raised to knock on the door, he almost knocked on but he was stopped by the sound of Maggie's voice.

"I thought you left," she stated.

Charles turned around and saw Lizas best friend lensing against the couch.

"I did leave but I needed my stuff," Charles mumbled, was he afraid of Maggie? Surely he wasn't.

"You hurt her you know," she walked over to him, her arms crossed over her chest. Charles looked down at his feet.

"I know," he sighed.

"You know she loves you so why didn't you believe her when she said Josh wouldn't be a problem?" Maggie asked and stepped closer to Charles.

"I was jealous and angry," Charles started, "she had loved him for years and of course she has underlining feelings for him, there always will be and I'm afraid she'll leave me for him." He finished with tears in eyes and a few fallen ones.

"She won't leave you. Yes Josh will always have a place in her heart but she loves you," Maggie placed a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should leave before she finishes her shower." Maggie turned him around to face the door and with a final good bye he left.

* * *

 

Josh ran down the stairs of the apartment, his feet doing their own thing his mind was somewhere else. Images of Liza and Charles like that flashed though his mind and he ran faster. He escaped the building and briskly walked to his car. 

He sat inside, his hands gripping the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. Liza was with another man, a man who wasn't Josh, a man who was her boss. Josh's hands slammed into the steering wheel, at the thought, he's always had his suspicions about the two of them but now he knew it was true.

He continued to violently hitting the wheel, his hands screamed in pain, the burning sensation was now noticeable and his palms had turned bright red. 

Josh fished the keys out of his pocket and quickly started the car wanting to get out if there as fast as possible.

He didn't want to go home, Kelsey was there, he had told her his plans to surprise Liza, that he wanted to be with her, that he wanted to start a family with her. Kelsey would bombard him with questions that he really didn't want to answer. So he drove.

He just drove, not knowing where he was going, he wanted to escape, to be in a different place that didn't have Charles and Liza in it. 

He didn't recognize the street he was on, so that was a good start. Josh didn't know what he was looking for, a bar maybe? Maybe a girl his age who wouldn't mind a quick fuck. He contemplated his options, he could kill to birds with one stone; get drunk and fuck some random girl.

Josh found a bar he hadn't heard of, the old wooden sign read,  _Bizlos Bar_ it was mid day so there wouldn't be anyone one around, more beers for him then.

Josh parked his car on the curb and stepped  out, he practically ran to the doors of the bar needing to get a drink. The bar keeper was a tall man with a scruffy beard, his eyes were black and his hair was turning a shade of grey.

Josh took a seat at the bar, the bar stool was worn out, the original red colour was scuffed out with white. 

"What can I getcha'?" The bartender asked as he leand over the bar, his hands flat on the counter.

"The strongest drink you've got." Josh gestured to the back wall loaded with drinks at the ready.

"You got it mate." The man stepped away, he grabbed a bottle of scotch, the amber coloured liquid sloshing around inside. He looked around for a cup and poured Josh a drink.

"Here ya go," the bartender slid the drink to Josh, "now why are you in my bar when it's only three fourty seven?" The man asked as he wiped down his bench.

"The women I love is with someone else." Josh murmured against the lip of his glass.

"Well what are ya goin' to do about it mate?" He turned to face Josh as he spoke.

"Well right now I just need a drink," Josh tipped the glass into his mouth and swallowed it all, it burned down his throat it was almost unbearable but Josh was welcoming the pain.

"Well I better keep em comin' won't I?" He poured Josh another drink.

"You really should, _mate._ " Josh laughed as he spoke, it really was the strongest thing he had.

* * *

 

"...I don't even know how I didn't see it Trev, I should've noticed the way the bastard looked at her, like he just wanted to have his way with her." Josh slurred has he talked to Trevor. 

"Well if you ask me, if she really did love you, then you wouldn't be here," Trev opened his arms up and gestured to the bar, "You would be with her and not some other man." Trev took his glass and filled it up again.

"Maybe you're right, or maybe she never loved me," Josh said sadly. Maybe she never did love him, maybe she just used him to make her feel young again, that was what she was doing wasn't it? Making herself look and feel younger than she actually is.

Joshs fingers drummed against the wooden bar in no particular rhythm. He downd the drink Trev had served him and stood up abruptly.

"Here." Josh slammed fifty dollars and a stick of gum on the counter, not really paying attention.

"You can't drive," Trev shouted as Josh reached the door.

"Of course I fucking can," Josh smiled at him before he turned around and left, tripping over his feet as he went.

"Time to go home," Josh muttered to himself as he struggled with the keys to his car. Dropping them a number if times and be finally got it.

He tried putting ten key into the ignition but he couldn't see straight. Josh didn't even know how he got to his car. He sighed, placing his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Maybe I should call a taxi," Josh mumbled as he pulled his phone out and the number for the taxi service.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lizas world has fallen apart. Charles was gone and mad at her and nothing makes sense to her. She had fallen onto her bed after her shower, Maggie had come into her room with wine a number of times but she always refused. Liza needed to be sober when she had to talk to Josh.

Her pillow was wet with her tears and her eyes were red and puffy she was in no shape to visit anyone but she had to, to fix everything that went wrong she had to go see him but what Liza really wanted to do was to call Charles, to hear is voice, to make him laugh but she couldn't. She just wanted to be with him.

She knew as well as Charles that Josh was going to try something, Charles was right, Josh was still in love with her and she regretted ever going to see Josh for the first time in her life.

* * *

 

The taxi home was awkward to say the least for Charles. The cab driver kept looking at him questionably, Charles tried his hardest to hide his body and the pain in his eyes from yelling at Liza. The pain that he caused. 

He looked down at his phone to check the time but more pain washed over him as he saw his lock screen. It was a picture of Liza sleeping, he had taken it in the early hours of the morning. He smiled softly at the picture, Liza must have been dreaming of something good because she was smiling too. A single tear escaped Charles' eye and it landed in Lizas face. Almost like she was crying as well.

"What's got you in a mood uh?" The cab driver said out if nowhere, he must have seen that Charles was crying.

"Oh uh . . . Nothing," Charles looked out the window wanting to escape the strangers questions.

"Well then why are crying Hmm?" The man pried.

Charles didn't reply, he kept looking out his window trying his hardest to ignore the man that wouldn't shut up. 

"C'mon man, what's got you so Sad?" The man asked again. 

"Nothing," Charles huffed in annoyance.

"Dude, eh, I've seen a lot of weird shit in this taxi, so whatever's wrong with you, I've probably seen it before." He tried again, Charles made eye contact in the rear view mirror.

"Nothing's wrong so can you just stop asking me questions!" Charles yelled at him. He could see his brownstone from the window, relief came over him that he could escape the car.

"Just drop me here," Charles said quietly.

The man didn't say anything as he stopped the car and Charles payed him the amount of money that he owed. 

Charles stepped out onto the curb, his chest feeling the cold wind of New York. He was glad to be home and he was glad that his girls weren't there to see him.

As he walked up the stairs to his house he noticed a black SVU in his driveway. He eyed the car as he walked up the stairs, turning the door handle slowly, it was unlocked.

He quickly stepped inside, out of the cold and started walking towards the kitchen. Charles could hear his girls laughing at something and someone talking, someone familiar.

He found Bianca and Nicole in the kitchen, eating cookies, they were talking to someone with their backed faced to him

Bianca looked at him first.

"Daddy you're home!" She screamed. Her little legs couldn't reach the floor yet so she flung herself off and ran to her father, hugging his legs.

He glanced to the woman they were talking to who was now looking at Charles, it was Pauline.

"Daddy why don't you have your shirt?" Nicole questioned.

Charles looked over at his eldest daughter. He then looked down at his chest, then back to his daughter.

"I just forgot it at a friend's place," Charles mentally slapped him self at the lame excuse, he knew Nicole could see right through his lie. 

"Kids go upstairs I have to talk to your dad," Pauline stepped in. Getting off her chair she lifted Nicole off and placed her on the ground.

Soon after they ran off together.

"What are you doing here?" Charles asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"I wanted to see the girls." Pauline answered.

"Well now that you've seen them you can leave." Charles looked away, holding the glass tightly in his hand, he couldn't deal with her right now.

 "So why did you come shirtless?" She ignored his question. Her eyes raked over his back, taking in the his lean body.

"Pauline I don't have time for this, I have work to do." Charles dismissed her. He turned around to face her and he pointed towards the door.

"Was it. . ." She drummed her fingers against her chin as she thought of a name, "Lisa I think her name was." Pauline said her words full of venom and malice. 

"Liza," Charles corrected her quietly.

"It is her isn't it? Charles how could you sleep with her, she's half your age," she stated, if only she knew.

"It's none of your business who I sleep with." Charles shouted at her.

"Charles how could you do this to me, she works for you." Pauline stepped forward. Raising her head, trying to intimidate him.

"How could I do this to you?!" Charles spat back at Pauline. "You left me, you left your life behind, you left Nicole and Bianca behind." Charles continued. "Liza is the best thing that has ever happened to me since the girls were born, in fact she has been there for them while you fucked off to god knows where!" Charles finished, he could see tears streaming down Pauline face, he could see the pain in her eyes. Good.

She left abruptly, slamming the door behind her. Charles poured himself another drink, swallowing all of it with no problems, the liquid burning his throat as it went.

He felt suffocated, the wounds that he thought he had healed had opened again, he thought Pauline leaving was in the past, the pain he felt had gone, but talking to her and saying how he felt made it real. 

Charles wasn't cabible for looking after the girls now, he had sent them to Bob and Julias for the night. 

He had drank two bottles of whiskey, he looked disheveled, his hair was a mess, he still had a bare chest and his pants hung loosely on his hips. 

Charles thought about Liza as he drank. Her body, her smile, her voice, her everything. She was the light of his life, she could make the pain go away funny enough she couldn't do it now.

All Charles wanted to do was to call her, to make amends but he was drunk and didn't know if he was strong enough to talk to her.

So he drank and drank some more. Bottles had been smashed and books had been thrown. His study was a mess and so was he. Charles had another chance at happiness and he fucked it up.

* * *

Liza lay in a bed that wasn't hers nor a bed that had Charles in it. The body that was sleeping next to her was familiar but the wrong person to be with. It pained her to be here to lay awake and think about how her and Charles couldn't make it back to what that used to be, to what they wanted to be. 

Liza moved the tattooed arm that was draped over her stomach. She left the bed, she left the body that had been so warm before but now felt so cold. 

She quickly got dressed and left quietly. It made her sick to think about what happened. What Charles had did and what Liza had become. 

She should be in Charles' home not the apartment above the tattoo shop. Liza was glad she was close to her own apartment. The could wouldn't be so bad on her body. 

Liza didn't even know why she went to see him, she knew what would happen but she did it anyway. The pain that she will cause Charles would end whatever that had. It will end everything they have worked for. 

What Liza was most afraid of is the repercussions of her mistake. What will happen to her life after tonight. How Charles would act after she tells him about what she did.

Tears sprang form Lizas eyes as she thought about Charles, how hurt he will be. She could see the pain in his eyes now. Her legs felt like jelly and soon she fell to the ground. 

Her hands covered her face, and the tears poured out. Cars passed and people stopped to look at the poor woman crying on the ground but Liza didn't care, she didn't care that they were looking.

Liza had really fucked up this time.


	11. Chapter 11

Pain. One word to describe how Liza was feeling right now. Liza couldn't muster getting out if bed, to face the world, to go to work and see. . . Him.

Oh how she desperately wanted to him, to tell him the truth but she knew that if she did there was no coming back from it. He would hate her for what she had done, he would be disgusted with her for sleeping with another man. 

She couldn't justify her reasoning for sleeping with Josh. She was angry and sad and Josh was there. Liza felt disgusted with herself after sleeping with him, feeling him inside her was less then pleasurable. 

It has been 3 days since Charles and liza fought and Josh sleeping with her. Josh had messaged and called a number of times, not really understanding that he was just being used to channel Lizas pain into something.

Liza lay in bed, tears stained her cheeks and her eye sight clouded. Maggie had tried to coax her out of bed, proposing they go shopping or get a drink but Liza refused each and every time. 

She hasn't eaten in a number of days, not since the day she went out with Charles. Liza closed at the thought, she hasn't seen him for so long and she misses him dearly. He could take the pain away, he could mend her broken heart but he wasn't here with her.

The tears fell then, burning her all the way down her face. A whimper broke through her, Liza tried to will herself not to cry but it was useless. The pain of her mistake set a fire in her soul, the agony of betraying Charles. He would probably -no defiantly- hate her after telling him what she had done. Bile rose from her stomach and before she could get out of bed it escaped her mouth and onto the floor.

 

* * *

 

 Charles sat in his office, rhythmically drumming his fingers against his desk, occupying his hands from breaking a glass or throwing a book. 

He hadn't slept in days. Charles didn't realise that breaking up with Liza would take such a toll on his body and mind. His eyes had bags beneath them, his hair was mused from running his hands through it. His face was itchy from the beard he hadn't bothered to shave.

He hadn't seen Liza at work today, Charles wouldn't be able to face her with his feelings so raw and new. There had been moments when he desperately wanted to call her but each time he stopped. 

The sharp knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Charles Pauline is here to finish of the publishing the book," it was Diana. She had taken care of all deals and meetings, he didn't know why she couldn't just take care of Pauline.

"Kelsey can do it, it's for her imprint." Charles snapped at her.

"I really don't know why your in this. . ." Diana waved her hand in the air gesturing to his body, ". . . State" she finished.

"Just take care of it Diana." Charles dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

She shut the door behind her as she left, it was quiet in his office. Usually the quiet was comforting but now it was too painful. He needed to see her. He needed to see Liza.

 

* * *

 

 

Liza was in the midst of throwing up in the bathroom when she heard Maggie talking to someone. She couldn't hear specific words but she could her the sound of her voice coming through the bathroom door. As she strained her ears to figure out who it was, she finally heard his voice. He couldn't be here.

Liza wiped her mouth with her sleeve, taking a deep breath she turned the door handle and opened it, Joshs body spun around to face Liza as she appeared out from behind the bathroom door.

". . . Josh seriously you need to leave-" Maggie was cut short by Joshs' voice.

"Liza can we talk about Friday night please," Josh stepped aside from Maggie and stood in front of Liza, moving his hands to hold onto her arms.

Liza jumped out of his grasp and pushed his hands away from her.

"No we don't, now can you please leave," Liza mumbled willing herself not to cry at the sight of him.

"Liza can we just sit down, please?" Josh pushed on. "Liza we need to talk about it. Can you not see how I feel about you, how I feel when I'm around you. Liza I love you." He gave her a small smile. The same one that made her happy, that made her enjoy her time with him.

"I don't love you Josh!" She yelled at him, "especially not last night." Liza continued. "I used you last night, Josh it meant nothing." 

Josh was quiet then. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide. Her words rang through his ears. She had just used him, he meant nothing to her. 

"Josh just leave," Liza finally said.

"Liza. . ." He whispered. "Please don't," a few stray tears fell from his eyes, sliding down  his cheek, and getting caught in his stubble.

She looked up at him as he spoke, she could see the pain in his eyes. The pain that she had caused, she had broken too many people, first Charles with her lie and now Josh with her words.

She couldn't keep doing this, she couldn't keep being with people who she knew she would hurt. Liza continued looking at him, images of their night together flashing in her mind. It was too painful.

She turned around slowly and walked to her room, shutting the door behind her. She could hear the quite voices of Maggie getting Josh out of the loft. A breath escaped her as she heard the door close.

 

* * *

 

 

Empricals floor was dark by the time everyone had left. Charles' office being the only light source there was. He had contemplated going to see Liza through out the day but he always turned himself around and went back to work.

His mind always went to her, making work incredibly difficult for him. Always seeing her body, heating her laugh her voice, hearing the moans of pleasure she had made as he please her. Charles shook his head to will the thoughts away.

Charles slowly got drunk while he was "working" having finished 1 bottle of whiskey and half a bottle of scotch really wasn't good for his body. He didn't feel drunk, he felt dazed most likely the pain was numbing out the effect of the alcohol. 

His hair was mused from running his hands through it. 

He jumped out if his chair, taking long strides to the door and pulling it open with more force than needed. He was going to see her and his own thoughts weren't going to stop him.

Charles was in no condition to drive, even if he didn't feel the effects of the alcohol. So he slowly made his way through the office while on the phone, calling himself a car which would arrive soon.

He paced himself from hurrying to the exit, thinking of what he was going to say to her. He decided that he was going to apologize, take her out for dinner and stay by her side. 

It didn't take long for the cat to come to the building, Charles just made it out before it stopped before him. He slid in, nodding curtly to the driver.

The drive didn't take long or it did but Charles didn't realize as he was stuck in his own thoughts. He paid the driver generously, giving him more than what was usually required.

Charles breathed in the cold air, the burning sensation in his lungs making him jump back a little at the pain, but he shook himself and walked up to the door step, buzzing the number of Lizas loft.

He rang a few times before someone answered.

"Hello?" She called through the speaker.

She sounded to young to be Liza but the similarities of her voice was close to Lizas.

"I'm looking for Liza Miller," Charles shuddered as a cool breeze swept over him.

"Just quickly can I know your name?" She asked politely.

"Yeah, yeah sorry, I'm Charles Brooks." He heard a intake of her breath through the speaker, she knew who he was.

Nothing was said for a while, maybe a minute or two later a loud buzz came from the speaker. Charles slowly opened the door and he was imeditly greeted with warmth. 

He started up the stairs taking two at a time and soon enough he was at her door. He knocked twice and almost a third time before the door opened and Liza stood before him.

"Hey," she muttered looking into his eyes.

"Hey," Charles replied giving her a soft smile.


End file.
